


Robin is a Pro

by FightMeCoward



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Captured, Robin is awesome sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeCoward/pseuds/FightMeCoward
Summary: A oneshot mainly focused on how awesome Robin is compared to the other YJ members





	Robin is a Pro

**Author's Note:**

> *Author’s Note:  
I wrote this story after seeing someone comment how in one movie Batman was heavily restrained and had a muzzle on in one scene. Then I was reading someone else's comment on how much better Robin was in the first season of YJ. Then this happened.  
Be warned, I haven't seen YJ in years, so let me know if I got something wrong.

\-------------------

Superboy came back to reality with a groan. His head hurt, his limbs felt heavy, and his eyelids refused to obey him. Slowly, the pain receded and he became aware of yelling and muffled curses. Curious, he dragged his eyes open.

The first thing he was aware of was the lack of lighting. Everything was coated in shadows. Frustrated, he tried blinking to clear his sight, but his advanced eye sight didn’t seem to be helping any. Casting his eyes around, he noticed Kaldur and Wally sitting on the ground next to him. Both were chained to the wall behind them with inhibitor collars wrapped around their necks. Wally was unconscious, with dried blood on his temple, while Kaldur’s flicked to him and began assessing his condition.

Groggily, Superboy looked around the room they were in. It appeared to be completely cement with nothing but chains with manacles attached on the wall. Across from him sat an open door, from which the sounds came from.

The source of the sounds quickly became apparent as two men dressed in black dragged in a struggling Artemis. Her hands were restrained as her legs flailed uselessly in attempts to kick them. Her eyes were spitting fire as they forced her arms into the set of manacles next to Kaldur.

Quickly following Artemis’s entrance, came another man escorting M’gann. She came passively, not able to fight back because of the inhibitor collar attached around her throat. 

Enraged, Superboy tried to attack the man, but quickly collapsed, bringing his attention to the chains around his wrists, glowing a faint green.

\-----------

Once everyone was chained to the wall, the men left, leaving the team alone. Kaldur cleared his throat. “Is everyone okay?” he asked.

“Besides pissed off?” snapped Artemis, shaking her chains to make her point. “Yeah, just peachy.”

“I’m doing okay,” M’gann replied. “How are you doing Kaldur?”

“Sore, but otherwise well. Superboy? Are you and Kid Flash well?”

“Kid looks like he’s stirring. I can’t break my chains.”

“Kryptonite,” a mumble came from Superboy’s left. “It basically sucks your powers.”

“Welcome back to the party, Bay watch,” Artemis sassed. However, she watched with concerned eyes as Wally rested his head on the wall and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Glad to be here,” mumbled Wally. “On second thought, where is here exactly?”

“That’s what I was coming to next,” stated Kaldur. He took the time to look every member in the eyes. “Does anyone remember how we came here?”

Superboy suddenly spoke, anger coating his voice, “Why does that matter? Shouldn’t we be more focused on breaking out instead of trying to figure out why or how we got here?”

“We need to know,” Kaldur state patiently, “because if we figure out our enemy’s motives, we’ll be able to counteract them.”

“All I can remember is getting the mission debrief from Batman about a new drug cartel, sneaking in, Wally tripping, ruining our covert mission, and then waking up as I was being dragged out of a van,” Artemis shot, sending a glare towards Wally.

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault! You were the one insulting me!” shouted Wally. He started trying to rise as he became more and more irritated.

Kaldur attempted to stop the bickering before it got too heated. “This is not the time to be arguing, we should be focusing -”

“Well, if you didn’t have the need to make inappropriate comments every second, I wouldn’t feel the need to insult you!” Artemis rose to the bait. Her face slowly began turner a vibrant shade of red.

“It’s not my fault no one can resist the lure of the Wall-man”

As Artemis opened her mouth to retort, a soft voice cut through the argument.

“Guys?”

All heads snapped to M’gann, who had spoken. She hesitantly opened her mouth once again. “Where’s Robin?”

Everyone’s eyes shot to each other in concern. Artemis’s reply died in her throat. Each one of the team began to reflect if they had seen Robin sometime between waking up and being chained in the room, but no one had such luck. A strangled sound came from Wally. The team’s eyes shot to him and he opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could, a loud bang echoed from the hallway, accompanied by shouts.

“For goodness sakes, hold him still!” “We’re trying, we’re trying!” More thumps echoed down the hallway. “Who’s got the chains?” “I do.” “Chain him up then! Use ‘em all! Make it tight”

Curses floated in through the door. “He bit me! Someone grab the muzzle!” “Chain his legs together, he’s kicking!” “Grab his arms!” 

It slowly became more and more quiet. Only muffled thumps could be heard. The team looked at each other in concern as footsteps began marching down the hallway coming closer. Whatever beast has caused that racket, they didn’t want it with them.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a whirlwind of motion accompanied it. Eight men struggled through the door, restraining something that was writhing in between them. Curses bounced between them as they dodged injuries. Eventually they made it to the center of the room, where they chained down whatever creature they had made mad. As the men stood up, the team could see what they brought.

Robin.

\----------------

Robin was mad.

No, Robin wasn’t just mad. He was pissed.

The whole mission had been a disaster. As soon as the team had snuck inside the warehouses, he knew something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until the men began attacking that he realized it was a trap. They were too good, too prepared for it to just be a drug cartel. Someone had set them up.

Then the team went down one by one, until it was just Robin fighting. The sheer numbers overwhelmed him until he was knocked out by a blow behind. Next thing he knew he was being manhandled out a van.

Now he was being held in some place he didn’t recognize, by someone he didn’t know, and was completely wrapped in chains. And that wasn’t the worst bit! So, sure, he may have fought back, just a little bit. And he may have bit someone. But that was no excuse to put a freakin’ muzzle on him!

He glared at the backs of the men as they left the room. He had to give it to them, they knew how to chain someone up. Robin couldn’t even wiggle his fingers. Escape wouldn’t happen this time.

Gasps brought Robins eyes to the edges of the room. Around him sat his friends, chained to the walls behind them. All of them seemed to be in relatively good condition, though all of them except Artemis had inhibitor collars on.

“Dude.” Robins eyes snapped to the left. “Are you okay?” Wally asked, his eyes wide with shock. He knew his friend was good at fighting, but seriously? Did they need that much chain and manpower for one 13 year old?

Robin glared at Wally. The Bat-glare seemed to say it all. ‘Really Wally? We’ve been captured, wrapped in chains, and I’ve got a muzzle on. A freaking muzzle! Does that seem okay to you??’

“Sheesh, sorry.” Wally shivered a little bit. No matter how many times he’s seen it, the glares of the Batclan were the worst. “No need to give me the look.”

Robin rolled his eyes as he began to survey the room. Concrete walls, heavy metal door, no window, it all pointed to either an abandoned building or warehouse. Not very hard for back up to find. ‘Crap.’ Robin shuddered. ‘Batman’s gonna kill me. This is so not asterous.’

It seemed Kaldur was thinking along the same lines. “Does anyone have any ideas? We need to focus our efforts on freeing ourselves before our captors or the Justice League comes.”

“I have a lock pick on me.” Artemis’s eyes were glued to the restraints locking Robin in place. She slowly looked up to meet Kaldur. “I can’t reach it easily, though. It’ll take a few minutes.”

“Well, get on it then!” Wally’s nervousness betrayed him as his eyes darted back and forth. “Someone could walk in any sec-”

The sharp creak of the door cut off all conversation.

\------------

“Well, well, well,” drawled a cold, smooth voice. “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

Robin narrowed his eyes. The man in front of him was rather well put together compared to what he had seen of the cartel so far. Obviously a leader, a three piece suit hung snugly on his body. No scarring or oddities graced his face. ‘In fact, he could pass as a regular business man,’ thought Robin grimly. The worst problem was the fact that Robin didn’t recognize him. ‘So either further down the chain or someone really good at covering his tracks.’

While Robin analyzed him, the man looked at the occupants in the room. “If it isn’t the Justice Brats that leave fire wherever they go.” His gaze flicked from captive to captive, resting briefly on each. “We expected someone, but we expected someone from the League, not second-hand replacements.”

The team bristled and faint growling could be heard from Connor’s area. “Who are you?!” yelled Wally, frustrated.

The man smirked, entertained by the frustration filling the room. “No one of importance,” he drawled, examining his fingers. “Just someone following Boss’s orders. I can’t even begin to say how happy I am. This haul is going to make us rich.”

A sinking feeling entered the team’s stomachs. They could tell where this was going, and they didn’t like it one bit.

“Oh? Figured it out, have you?” The man smiled, walking a circle around the room to better see the teens. “We don’t sell drugs, we sell people. Say goodbye to your freedom, kids, you’re going to be shipped off first thing tomorrow morning.”

“You can’t do that!” Artemis screeched, straining against the manacles that held her. 

“Can’t I? Normally we have to take loads of people. But each one of you is worth thousands of dollars, if not hundreds of thousands.” He stopped his circling and knelt in front of Robin. “But you,” he breathed. “You will get us millions.”

Tension immediately filled the room as the man stood up. Everyone could sense the danger the youngest member was in. Robin’s eyes followed the man as he stood up.

“You are the real prize. The Dark Squire of Gotham. Do you even know how many people are waiting to take a hit at you? Do you!?” His face reddened with each sentence, his voice getting louder and louder, to the point of yelling. “Every criminal has felt failure at your hands. The embarrassment of being beaten by a child permanently scarred into our brains!”

His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as he grabbed Robin’s hair. “So who’s it gonna be, huh? Who’s going to buy the birdie and put him to rest?” 

Robin felt fury build in his body at the lack of power he had. He knew that if he didn’t escape soon, the next time Batman saw him would be in pieces. He made eye contact with the man as he suddenly leaned in close.

“Will it be the Riddler? No? How about Penguin? Bane? How about Freeze?!” Each declaration was made with a sharp punch to Robin’s gut, pulling muffled groans from Robin. The team strained as each punch was made. “Will it be the Joker? How far is the Clown Prince of Gotham willing to go to get back at the Bat? How many pieces is Batman going to find you in? Which villain is going to be the one to push him over the edge?”

Robin struggled to control his breathing as the man straightened up. His ribs were definitely bruised. Not being able to dodge or loosen his muscles made it hurt worse than he was used to.

The man ran his fingers through his hair, calming himself down. “Now we can’t have our merchandise too damaged, can we?” He slowly let out a breath, regaining his composure. “You should all get some rest,” he stated, addressing the room, pulling them all out of their thoughts. “We want you to look your best tomorrow. Make sure to say your goodbyes to each other. After tonight, you won’t see each other ever again.” With one last look at the room, he leaned down and spat on Robin’s cheek. “Good luck.”

The door shut with a clang, pulling everyone out of their shock. They looked at Robin, who was glaring a hole into the door where the man had left. Spit dribbled down Robin’s face and onto the muzzle as they watched him smoulder. 

“Robin? Are you okay?” Megan asked tentatively, it was a lot for the team to take in. Their main concern for the moment was Robin. He hadn’t made a noise since the man had left.

Robin’s eyes shot over to Megan. She gasped, seeing rage burning deep in his eyes. They had seen Robin mad before, but this was different. Way different. She didn’t think she had seen anyone on their team hold that much fury at once before.

“Uh guys? I think I’ve got my lock pick now. I’ll only be a second.” Everyone immediately breathed a sigh of relief. They had forgotten about Artemis’s plan to free them. 

“Good. Once you get out, remove the Kryptonite manacles from Superboy and then everyone else.” Kaldur calmly reinstated order to their predicament, giving them a plan for what to do next. They had to work quickly to get free. “After we are all free, we’ll work on freeing Robin from his restraints.”

They watched as Artemis methodically got everyone released, then in a combination of everyone’s powers, they worked at getting Robin free. First came the ankle and wrist restraints. Then, the chains holding him to the ground. Slowly, they worked up the chains, freeing limb by limb. With each chain removed, more and more bruises were revealed, prompting them all to work faster.

At last, the muzzle was removed from his face. Wally quickly grabbed Robin’s arm and helped him up, worried by the lack of response from him so far. “Robin? You good, bro?”

Robin slowly shook out his muscles, frustrated by their stiffness. He lifted a hand to his face and wiped away the spit staining it. Looking at it in disgust, he shook out his hand as his anger reignited. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a pair of escrima sticks folded against his back. He lifted his eyes and focused on the door as Superboy knocked it down. He rolled his neck, getting in position to attack. Opening his mouth, he growled out one sentence,

“Let’s go.”


End file.
